Forum:2009-07-01 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Right back where we left off. Agatha doesn't do controlled raving mad as good as Gil. Though Zola might silently disagree . I still think that Gil's greatest challenge lies ahead as the two Heterodyne's continue to compare boyfriend notes. Agatha's already told Zola some things she didn't know about Gil. About time for Zola to reciprocate. I still want to hear from Zola the story of Gil and the Curiosity Shop in Paris from which the Heterodyne device was obtained. Of course Zola will have to take a few deep breaths first. --Rej ¤¤? 06:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, Agatha might not be as loud as Gil, but definatley seems to be as 'intense' as he can be. She also has a definate 'good girl/bad girl' dynamic within herself. This reminded me a lot of when she slapped around Moloch and lady ninja, then talked sweetly to them. -- Donovan Ravenhull 10:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::My Question, if Pinky has to be w/in visual range of of Agatha at all times, does that mean Pinky has to tote the injured Gil around with her all the time? And would that be good for Gil? And Will Agatha let Pinky work on ? ::Additionally, is Pinky's assumption on "deflected somehow" based on the fact that Gil is healing at a super human speed? Or was there just originally not much damage? ::These questions (and More) have been brought you use by the user Axi 14:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Axi, you think of almost everything I do. :P I'm thinking we'll get more of Zola's backstory soon, as I can see Agatha asking, "So who the hell ARE you, really?" --Socks4615 14:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::: The healing's a good point, Axi. The shock is probably more due to overstrain at this point with all the conflicting chemicals running around. ::: Begs the question: Who's gonna fix Tarvek now? -- Corgi 15:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehehehe... I was thinking Zola might comment on the mix of "Girly Fuss over him" as well as threatening his life. We'll find out in about 37 hours -- Axi 15:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, she can do intense. I thought the comment was about how she has less practice doing controlled. :) Agatha's Spark was suppressed, so the bulk of her challenges prior to the loss of the locket a few months ago were based on trying to do stuff (under both internal urges and social pressure to invent) and not being able to think straight. (The fact that she was not fully conditioned out of trying by the repeated headaches strikes me as somewhat remarkable.) Gil was a Spark and knew he was a Spark from age eight and hid that (and his parentage) for years from his classmates, even though that left him at the bottom of the school pecking order; true, he had the threat of Von Pinn's intervention and Klaus's displeasure if he gave in, but it still would have been a very different situation for the development of self control. PersephoneKore 16:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Too Easy Agatha's accumulated a lot of power lately and knocked down all the nearby threats. Something bad is coming soon. Agatha has, over the course of volumes 8 and 9, accumulated a Castle (with air defenses and substantial internal repairs), a scary Death ray, and a dozen+ minions (including Zola, 2 professors, a social scientist spark, and Zola). Plus, she's hooked back up with her posse (Zeetha et al). Most powerfully, she's with Gil. She's much stronger than she was when she arrived at Mechanicsburg. It's time for something big to turn up to oppose her: Baron Wulfenbach, Othar, the Storm King conspirators, or an important internal betrayal. Don't you think? --DryBrook 11:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, there's also Von Pinn. Plus there's the challenge of fixing Der Kestle; she has to to Der Kestle's central brain, which it won't be a walk in the park. But yes, the Baron, Von Pinn, or the Storm King conspirators are the ones I'm keeping an eye out for. The Baron did, after all, order up those ... --Socks, Eclectic Genius 11:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Of course, something bad is coming soon. Even if Agatha deals with fixing the castle, Baron Wulfenbach and the Storm King conspirators, she's still got to deal with the Other who once devastated the entire continent. Honestly, I think things are just getting started. All the power of Castle Heterodyne is necessary just for Agatha to get out of the little league and take the grand stage of her world. In other words: Welcome to the big time, complete with big time trouble. No more penny-ante problems for our girl. ;) --NoSanninWa 22:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Nearly every powerful advantage mentioned also has threats associated with it. The Castle has to be watched constantly, or it will go on a killing spree. The minions are all serving just so long as they see an advantage for themselves (though they might fall for the Heterodyne Charm after a bit). Zola is extremely dangerous, an actress, and has levers into Gil. Agatha hasn't found Zeetha et al yet (though the Castle might know where they are). And Gil is currently down for the count, as much a source of worry as help. Yes, Agatha now has more resources than she did before, but I don't think that's making anything easier for her. Nekokami 13:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I mostly agree with this. I'd say the Castle probably knows where Zeetha and co. are (We can't be totally sure they haven't wandered out of view until the full central hookups are sorted out.) and note that most of the minions' self-interest is probably not that much less solid than the -- for what that's worth ;) -- and I'd be slightly more worried about the ones who have other loyalties. I do think Zola's sincere in caring about Gil (the immediate reaction when she thinks he's been zapped by the Castle seems telling), but that doesn't necessarily make her not-dangerous. But basically, yes, Agatha is making progress, but some of it comes with additional complications and there's a lot left to do even just within the Castle. In light of the remaining rather critical repairs, the questionable loyalties of various people, Von Pinn and Othar roaming around, and the multiplying situations requiring medical treatment, I respectfully disagree with the suggestion I've seen in spots that things are going too easily. :) :I also agree with NoSanninWa's comment. Getting Castle Heterodyne fixed and under control is a means, not an end (although the Castle might be a bit indignant about that). Agatha might develop (or have developed already) some interest in her family home because it's her family home, but as far as I can tell her interest in it has mostly been (1) because Lilith told her to go there so it could help her and (2) because she has a sense of responsibility to the town. The threat from the Baron is probably the next big issue beyond the Castle's hazards, which I'm rather hoping will be resolved by some form of reconciliation, though it's possible they'll be getting in each other's way for quite some time; I think the next one after that is actually the threat to the Baron. Even setting aside Gil's interest in the matter, Agatha doesn't want Mechanicsburg to be a battleground nor for the "Long War" to resume. Now that she's not blowing her top over his attempt to wipe out her and all her friends under the impression she's Lucrezia, she has reasons to want Klaus alive. :And of course, then there's at least two of Lucrezia, one of whom is uncomfortably close by. PersephoneKore 16:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC)